When Dreams Become Reality
by OneDream123
Summary: Hmm, what should I put for the summary? Well I can tell you that it doesn't have a sa-HEY! don't ruin it! Just read it if you want to find out? c; Ruka goes to visit Kaname one night, but things take a turn that she didn't expect would ever happen between her, and the one she has secretly loved.


**Okay so I wanted to make a KanameXRuka story because I don't think there is a lot of them and I support this pairing! Please nobody hate on me for making this about Kaname and Ruka being lovey dovey because I sorta did do that. xP Okay I did, but I mean there's no harm in making their relationship have a happy ending, right? It is a fan-fiction after all so of course I do not own it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I feel like I need to put this? o.o Okay so... I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I own the pairing, it all belongs to Hino Matsuri. Did I spell that right? Okay, anyways, on to the story. Again... nobody hate on me for making this have a happy ending and having the characters a bit OOC.**

I walked back and forth in my room, thinking if I should go to see him or not? '_Why should I even bother... he loves Yuuki... he would never even give me a second thought... it's always Yuuki this and Yuuki that! GOD!'_

I stopped in my tracks and pulled at my hair in frustration, as I looked out at the night sky. Well I can't just stand her and wait for something to happen I have to take action.

I walked to the door and quietly opened it as I made my way down the dark and eerily quiet hallway of the moon dormitory. I began to quicken my pace but, then quickly hid in the shadows as I saw Hanabusa Aidou walk through the halls, I really didn't want him questioning me on where I was off to at this time of night.

I finally came to the door where Kaname's room was, I wanted to reach out and turn the knob but, I was afraid to. What would I say when I opened the door... I took a big breath of air in and exhaled, reaching out and gripping the knob turning it slowly. I opened the door slowly and as quietly as I could and peered inside looking for a certain brunette. I closed the door behind me quietly. All that could be heard throughout the quiet grand room was the ticking of the grandfather clock and the click of the door.

I stepped a few paces forward before feeling like someone was watching me as my vision became blackened.

"Why are you here?" My breath got hitched in my throat as my heart beat quickened as I stood there in shock.

I clutched at the hand that was blocking my vision and leaned my face into his palm. "I really needed to see you."

I heard him sigh deeply from behind me, as he walked in front of me letting his hand fall from my grasp .

"Ruka, you know that something between us is impossible." _Impossible? Impossible... _

I lowered my head as my hair covered my already tear filled eyes, I spoke in a voice that was quiet and quite hard to hear,

"Tell me why, though? Why is it impossible? It's Yuuki isn't it... I understand you've had plans this whole time... now that she's a vampire your plan is complete isn't it? That's it? You're leaving?" I shot a ton of questions at him not even bothering to look up at him as I felt something soft embrace me. Wait? Kaname was hugging me...?

"Kaname..." Was all that I could sputter out as he gently rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Ruka, it's impossible because I have a duty as a pure-blood vampire to continue the bloodline, and to make sure that pure-bloods don't become extinct. Yuuki is the only one I can be with to continue it, that certain line."

My eyes grew wide in shock as I backed away from his warm grasp and said,

"So, you're just using her, does Yuuki even know about this? So you don't even care the slightest bit for me? I-I hate you! You're always so full of yourself! Never thinking of others only about your own selfish self! You big jerk! I hate, hate, hat-"

I was cut off when I felt a pair of lips touch mine and hands cup my face. The kiss ended so quickly as I stood there completely struck, my emotions went off the walls crazy, and my heart felt as if it were to burst out of my chest and run off somewhere far away.

He pulled my face upwards with his hands and made eye contact with me, gosh his eyes were gorgeous , no I can't let him play mind games with me. I tried to turn my face the other way but, darn his iron grip so I just closed my eyes, avoiding eye contact.

"Ruka, please don't ignore me." He said in his same almost stoic voice, but for a slight second I thought I could hear some hurt in his voice, but why would I care anyway?

"Ruka, please. Let me explain." He said in a more understanding and calmer tone, as I nodded my eyes still closed and replied,

"I'm listening." I crossed my arms across my chest and listened to his reasoning's, which didn't seem all that surprising until I heard something that I would never expect out of him,

"Ruka, I've never told you this but, I do love you. Honestly."

"Why, is it that all so suddenly you're telling me this? Why couldn't you have told me earlier? Let me guess too inconvenient for you. I understand or at least I'll try to understand. I'm forcing you into something you don't want to get into. I'm sorry..."

I began to walk away slowly trying to keep my emotions at bay but, I felt a tug on my hand and heard his deep voice once again,

"Ruka, it would be complicated and it wouldn't have a very happy ending if we were to be together. You do know that, right?"

I held in my tears to not look like I was the biggest cry baby, and looked straight at him,

"I wouldn't care, Kaname! Whether I'd be in great danger, or even death, I would gladly walk at your side. Because I love you too much..." He chuckled deeply and gave me a slight smile that graced his lips oh so perfectly.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just so determined." I crossed my arms in annoyance,

"Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" He shook his head and his same expression appeared on his face once again and brought my face close to his.

"Would I lie to you?" I raised an eyebrow at him in a joking manner and answered,

"Your kidding me right?" He chuckled deeply once again and just inches away from my lips he stared at my neck, did he want to drink from me?

He grazed my lips for a swift second before holding me tightly in his arms and I titled my head to the side closing my eyes. He stared up at me, almost like he was asking for permission to bite me.

"It's alright." I said, as he slowly lowered his head down to my neck and licked it, while sinking his fangs into my neck. I winced from the sudden pain but, it soon faded when the pain was no longer there. All I could think of was him, I wondered if he could hear my very inner thoughts? He retracted his fangs and licked the remaining blood from the holes he had made with his fangs.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked with sincerity in his voice, I shrugged as he bent down once more to kiss me,

'_Ruka, Ruka! Wake up!' _

_What? Who is that? Who's inside my head?_ I asked the mysterious voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

_'Ruka come on, you have to wake up, please.'_

No... no...

"KANAME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he held my face staring at me in deep concern.

"Ruka, what's the matter? Please, tell me." I felt faint and felt myself drop to the floor as everything faded to darkness, with only the dying out sound of his voice repeating words I couldn't make out..

I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room again, '_So it was all just a dream then...? I knew it... it was all too good to be true...' _

I placed my hands on my face and decided to let the tears fall that I had been holding in, it never really happened... Wait, what was that? I looked beside me to see Kaname sleeping on a chair with his head lying on the side of the bed.

"This doesn't make sense..." I said out loud and sighed in confusion.

"What doesn't make sense..?" I looked at him and he was staring up at me from where he was resting his head.

"This isn't real! You're just a figment of my imagination, yeah that's right, I must be losing it." I shut my eyes tightly, but when I opened them again he was still there sitting in front of me.

"What are you talking about, Ruka? You don't remember do you?" I pondered at his question, I was still wondering if I was still dreaming? Well the only way to figure out if this is all reality and not just in my head... I grabbed his face and placed my lips on his and the weird thing is he didn't pull back, he was kissing me back.

"How is this possible?" I said, as I pulled back from his lips and a silent tear slid down my cheek, gosh I seem so pathetic right now. _Why the hell am I being so emotional?_

"It's all real, Ruka. You fainted while you were in my room I guess my confession and that kiss was a little too much for you...You shouldn't cry it can ruin your beautiful face." He wiped the single tear with his thumb as his hand landed on my shoulder.

My eyes widened in shock and my cheeks became majorly red from blushing, I still didn't understand something though.

"But, I don't understand why was I hearing a voice telling me to wake up?"

"That was me, I think you were torn between the dream world and reality, I was trying to wake you up because you had fainted. I kept saying things hoping you would wake up, but you wouldn't, so I brought you back to your room. I'm sorry if this is quite confusing. Do you remember now?"

I stared at him then turned my attention to the window thinking, "So, you're meaning to tell me that all that had happened was actually real or are you just playing games with me?" He then grabbed my face and wouldn't let me look away,

"I'm not playing games, Ruka. This is real, this is all real." He placed my hand on his chest where I could feel his heart beating. _Thump, thump, thump. _

"I can feel it. You're here. But, what about, Yuuki?" I sighed sadly, _I may be happy that he's here and-_

"Oh I didn't tell you?" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him,

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Yuuki, is in love with Zero, she told me today.." He drifted off on what he was saying and looked heartbroken, but could that mean I could mend his broken heart and put it back together again?

"You must be heartbroken now aren't you?" He shook his head and a smile appeared on his face,

"I am of course, it hurt when she told me that she no longer loved me in that certain way, just as a sibling, I can understand that her and Zero have chemistry. But, that's not the point." I was sorta wanting to say something rude, but I was also happy in a way.

"Really? But, I thought you were so thrilled on continuing your bloodline of pure-bloods? I guess that's gone now isn't it?"

"Ruka.."

"I'm sorry... anyways, you were about to say something?"

"Right, what I was going to say is that, I care about you, Ruka. Maybe I was too blind from my own selfish wants that I didn't see what was right in front of me..." He held my hand tightly and sighed,

"I didn't mean to-"

"No, you were right. You opened my eyes and that made me think about the things I have done and the plans I made, they were all based on what my parents did, and I was just thinking that it was the right thing to do." I went over and hugged him tightly, embracing all the pain and misunderstanding he must have been enduring.

"I don't think your parents would be disappointed with you, if you didn't. I'm sure they would be happy with whatever decisions you make. Both you and Yuuki." I looked back at him and he had a shocked expression across his face,

"You really think so?" I nodded and gave a sweet smile at him.

"I do. I love you, Kaname. I know you probably already umm know that..."

"It's alright, Ruka. I love you all the same, and we can try to work this out, alright?" I nodded in agreement and sighed in content.

"Your right, we can try or not just try we will." He smiled as I cuddled up close to him and felt my eyes closing.

"You can rest now, it's alright."

"No! I don't want to sleep. I don't need to dream when the thing I have always wanted is right in front of me." He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head,

"I guess that goes for the both of us then." We both stared at each other and kissed once more this one more passionate than any other kiss combined. That one night carried on with things that I will only keep to myself.

***coughcough*** **Okay, so, how was it...? Good, bad, stupid, OOC, lovey dovey? :P I'm always hating on my work xP Umm... okay so yeah, leave me a review if you can then, telling me what you thought about it? O_O *gulps***


End file.
